Letters of love
by Katy Knott
Summary: Letters of love to Stoick and his loved ones. What if Hiccup got bored and decided to start writing letters to Stoick after hes been gone for a few years telling him whats been going on around Berk.
1. Letters of Love

Dad,

It's been five years since you left for Valhalla. Three years ago Astrid and I got married. I could tell that mom wished you were there. Thor, I wished you were there. Astrid was so beautiful. Not long after the wedding Astrid came up to me and told me she was pregnant. Oh, Thor can you imagine? Me a father? Well we have a little girl and named her Zephyr. Gods I wish you could meet her. Mom cried when she saw her. Spitting image of me as a babe. I found out recently though that Zephyr is going to be a big sister. I can't believe it! Mom noticed it first, before Astrid could tell me. I work hard around Berk to be the chief you wanted me to be, but Gods I wish you were here to help me out on all of this. Mom tries, but she has a hard time sometimes. We let the dragons go free. Toothless found himself a girlfriend and Night Furies mate for life. We found the hidden world, the you told me about when I was a boy.

~Hiccup

Dad,

It's been a year since I last wrote. I have a boy, Zephyr has been such a big help with him. We named him Nuffink. He looks like me, but has blonde hair like his gorgeous mother. Mother says hi. I wish you could meet your grandchildren. I gotta go, chiefly duties calling!

~Hiccup

Dad,

Im sorry its been four years. My kids wish they could've met their grandfather. We have been in a boat for two years now, I've been trying to find the hidden world again. Maybe catch a glimpse of Toothless and his girl, which I've started to call Ingrid. My children remind me of Astrid when she was the little girl who I had a crush on many years ago. Hope you are taking care of mom. I miss you both. Take care of our little one. Zephyr is 9, Nuffink almost 6, the one we lost would be 3. Just found out that Astrid is pregnant again.

~Hiccup

Dad,

Oh my gods! We found Toothless! Him and Ingrid had 3 adorable babies. Two black with a little bit of white and the third is white with a little bit of black. At first, Toothless didn't recognize me, but once i put my hand up and bowed my head, he remembered. Zephyr and Nuffink where very skeptical about Toothless. After 10 years we finally got to ride once again and show our children what we felt. I watched Astrid on Stormfly and it was as if she never left.

~Hiccup

Dad,

It's been eleven years since we last rode dragons, and today is the day Zephyr weds her long time love, Bjarte. You should have seen your granddaughter! Oh by the way you had another grandson, we named him after you. Zephyr is 20, Nuffink is 17, and Stoick is 11.

~Hiccup

Dad,

Zephyr and Bjarte just came to Astrid and I. We are going to be grandparents! Also Nuffink is about to get married. The last one in our Hut is Stoick. He is 15 now. Gods he is too much like me. How did you deal with me at such a young age? I'm going to talk to Astrid about it, but I think I'm going to step down and let Zephyr and Bjarte be the chiefs. Zephyr is so much like her mother personality wise. Looks? She looks like me at that age, as a female of course.

~Hiccup

Dad,

My granddaughter was born in the middle of summer. Zephyr and Bjarte named her, Sapphire. She is the most darling babe. Astrid and I agreed to let them become chiefs and they gladly accepted. Nuffink got married in the spring to his bride, Sarika. Sarika assisted Zephyr with the birth of my granddaughter.

~Hiccup

Dad,

Well…Astrid and I are alone in the house again…Our grandchildren visit us often and Stoick wants to be chief. He asked me and I told him it honestly was up the rightful heir, Zephyr. Nuffink has never had an interest in being chief, one thing he got from me I guess. I feel myself getting weaker by the day, but I don't let on. Astrid doesn't even know…

~Hiccup

May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend. A husband. A dragon rider, THE first dragon rider. We love you honey.

Dad,

We miss you! Why didn't you ever tell anyone that you where sick? Mom is heartbroken and I know she misses you. The kids all miss their grandfather. Sapphire saw Toothless! She spotted him and since she took on my image he thought she was me and licked her immediately. Your old pal misses you. Take care and tell grandma and grandpa we love them!

~Zephyr, Nuffink, Stoick

Honey,

Valhalla take me! Our children miss you, our grandchildren too. Take care of our little one! The dragons have returned and Toothless misses you…Stormfly knows I'm going to join you soon…and she has a little Deadly Nadder.

~Astrid

Mom, may the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of Queens. For a great woman has fallen: A warrior. A chieftess. A mother. A friend.

Mom,

I hope you and dad are dancing in Valhalla along with grandma and grandpa. Please help Bjarte. He is so sick I'm afraid he is going to join you guys soon. Sapphire and Ruby are 15 and 13 now. They miss you guys. Thor, I miss all of you! I passed the chiefly duties to Stoick on his twenty-sixth birthday.

~Zephyr


	2. Letters from the next Generation

Mother Father,

Well, Ruby is about to get married. Sapphire was married two years ago and is expecting. Stoick got married 10 years ago, finally. He gave Nuffink and I a handsome Nephew and 5 years later a beautiful niece. Wish you could have meet them. I hope you guys were looking down at little Hiccups birth as he looks like the drawings of when you were little.

~Zephyr.

Mom Dad,

Hey, I um don't know about this writing thing, but Zephyr said I need to let you know what's going on. Sarika had gave me a boy not long after you passed mom. We named him, Tufi. Gyrid is 13. Tufi is almost 11.

~Nuffink

Grandpa Dad,

I hope I've made you both proud. I try to be the Chief and lead the best I can, just like you both. I do hope I've made you proud enough. I try so hard. I got married after mom passed. My wife, Svanhild, found out we were going to have a baby not long after our wedding. We had a son, I asked Svanhild if I could name him after you dad. His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IIII. 5 years later, we had a little girl is named Valka Svanhild suggested naming her after grandma.

~Stoick.

Mom and dad,

Bjarte is on his deathbed, please help ease his pain and suffering. I love him and so do the girls and Sapphire's son. He got to walk both of the girls to the altar but, our grandson is barely a year old. Please when he joins you stick with him until my time comes.

May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend. A husband. May your pain and suffering finally be at rest. I'll see you on the other side. Until we meet again my love. We love you honey.

Bjarte,

Thank you for always believing in our little family. Thank you for being the Chief when I had the Chieftess seat, for giving it up when I talked to you about Stoick. My love, our children and grandson miss and love you. I miss and love you.

~Zephyr


End file.
